Harry's Sex life
by Hades1540
Summary: Harry goes around hogwarts trying to learn the hidden secrets of the opposite sex. Smut only. No connection between the chapters


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **My other story, i don't know** **what to do about it. I was gonna continue for a long time but i don't know how to continue it. now onto this story. only lemons/smut. no story at all. Takes place at different parts of the series. No connection between the chapters.**

* * *

Harry POV

I was walking through the halls because i couldn't get any sleep. Currently I'm under my invisibility cloak as it was past curfew.

My drifts off to this morning when Fleur kissed me after saving her sister. I could still feel soft her lips were and how her boobs were pressing into chest when she kissed me. Thinking of her body made me get hard and i was happy that no one was in the halls.

As i turned the corner on the 4th floor, I see a person walking very quietly in front of me. They were probably scared that filch was going to catch them or something. As i got closer, I saw it was a girl with blonde hair cascading down her back in Ravenclaw uniform. But due to being behind her, I couldn't see her face. As i was wondering who it was, my eyes wander down her back to her butt.

I immediately started getting hard looking at the huge ass in front of me.

I pull out the Marauder's map and checked to see who it was. To my surprise, it was Luna Lovegood. I didn't remember her having such a huge ass. I made up my mind to have sex with her without delay. As i checked to see who else was there, all the students except for the two of us were in their dorms. All the teachers were either sleeping or in their rooms. Filch and Mrs. Norris were no where to be seen. This was the perfect timing.

I slid my cloak to the side a little and cast " _Immobulus"_ as quiet as i could.

It hit Luna in the back and she stopped moving. I knew she could still see everything that was happening so I picked her up from behind while covering her with the cloak as well. Then i took her to the closest boy's bathroom.

I pointed at the door and yelled _"Colloportus"_ locking the door.

I took off the invisibility cloak and walked in front of Luna. Apparently she huge tits as well. I started to slowly squeeze the right boob while keeping her under the spell. Then i took off her shirt and bra leaving her tits exposed to the air. i bent her over and started to smack her ass. I unfroze her her continued to slap her ass.

I expected her to protest but she started to moan and started to rub my dick through the clothes.

"Wow, I'm surprised Luna" I said

"I actually had a huge crush on you Harry, but I was too afraid to tell you as Ginny also liked you and I thought you liked her back"

"GINNY, that's crazy. I look at her like a sister"

"Awesome, then i can have you all to myself"

She straightened and turned around so that she was facing me and kissed me directly on the lips. I could feel her huge DD boobs press into my chest. Based on my soft they were, they were completely natural **(** **A/N: the people that feel like bigger boobs are always better, the surgery makes them look ugly. Most guys i know hate it. Don't do it)**.

She pulled of my pants while still kissing me and banished my shirt leaving me in only my boxers and her in only her skirt and panties.

I didn't want to waste any time, so I pulled out her clothes completely and mine leaving us both completely naked.

"Like what you see Harry?"

"Definitely, I never noticed till now. How?"

"I used glamours to hide them till now". That actually made a lot of sense to me.

While i was processing this information, she jumped on me and started to suck me. I started to moan at the incredible feeling I got. She started to do it faster and I felt the tightening in my balls.

"I'm cumming" she stopped sucking at started to stroke my dick fast till I came all over face. I have to say, she looked sexy like that. She wiped off the cum and started to lick it. Once she clean, she got on the floor and spread her legs. That was all the invitation I needed. I thrust into her tight pussy surprised with the lack of hymen but continued to fuck her at high speeds.

She started to moan while kneading her boobs. After about five minutes, she said "I'm about to cum." I suddenly stopped and pulled out. I turned her around, not giving her a chance to complain and put her on her knees. I started fucking her doggy style making her moan in pleasure.

"Faster, FASTER" she started to scream.

I continued until we both came together, the juices flowing out of her pussy.

"We should this more often" she said while getting dressed. Then both of us went our separate ways and I got back to my dorm under my invisibility cloak.

I fell asleep with my mind filled the images of a naked Luna in front of me.

* * *

 **So, how was it? Read and review people. I have many ideas already written down for this so i'll probably be posting atleast once a week.**


End file.
